The Necklace
by AusllyStoriesWeekly
Summary: In our world, we are given a necklace at birth that contains half of a symbol. The other half is given to our soulmate. On our eighteenth year, our necklace gains a temperature. Cold if we are far, warm if we are near. We then go on an adventure to find our other half. But are our soulmates really destined for each other? *rated M for sexual content in later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**_Soo here's a little introduction to the story. I know, it's short, but it's basically a prologue. If I continue this experiment, the chapters will be at least 2,000 words per chapter. I'll only continue if you tell me what you think in the reviews! And yes, it's an auslly story. And weirdly enough, I got this idea from a tumblr post. Enjoy!_**

**_•••_**

I adjusted the shirt by properly fixing the collar around my neck. Zipped up my blue skinny jeans. Took a step back to get a better view of myself in the mirror.

I could never focus on any of the outfits I wore, because my gaze would always land on the elephant in the room.

Scratch that.

The airplane in an aquarium.

I know, airplane in the aquarium? What's wrong with you, Ally? I couldn't even answer that if I tried.

Back to the airplane. Would you like to know what it is?

My gaze focused on the reflection of the object that hung around my neck.

The necklace.

I would always, by habit, lift my hand up and reach for it, grabbing the symbol that was attached to the thin chain that would lay on my neck.

I've worn it for seventeen years.

I'm only seventeen years old.

You think I'm lying, because it sounds crazy, right?

Wrong.

At birth, every human is given a necklace at birth. Each necklace holds half of a symbol around your neck. Only half. Some symbols are easy to make out, like a star, heart, music note. And some are rather difficult.

Like mine.

My symbol was half of something a couldn't make out. A line, with a smaller line curved diagonally sticking from its side.

I know, bad explanation.

We get these necklaces to find our future soulmate. Husband. Wife. When we're only less than a minute old.

The necklace has no clip, so you can't take it off. It's the only indestructible thing in the world.

Girls have a thin, chained necklace, the boys get a material that's very similar to dental floss. Weird, right?

Anyways, the necklace stays with you for life. You get no choice. There's no problems in the world with homosexuality, bisexuality, or heterosexuality, because our necklaces choose your soulmate with either gender.

When both of the destined partners reach their eighteenth birthday, your necklace gains a temperature. This temperature helps you find your soulmate. You're soulmate could be born in an entirely different country. You're soulmate could be born in the same city as you. Possibilities are endless.

If you're near your soulmate, the necklace turn warmer, and when you're nowhere near them, it turns colder. Simple, right?

My parents, Penny and Lester, were born in the same country, luckily. They found each other as my dad traveled north and my mom traveled south, and funny enough, met at the airport in between. Their symbol was, in fact, a music note. They both moved to Miami, opened Sonic Boom, and had me. That's the most average option to happen in our love lives.

But there's always a negative option in love.

There are some people in this world that rebel against the necklaces and try to break it, occasionally resulting in deaths. They try their hardest to break the necklaces off, sometimes their own heads could be wiped clean off. Those are the stupid people in the world.

Another option is when your soulmate dies. When they die, both necklaces' symbols fall off, leaving a regular necklace around your neck forever.

That's what happened to my little brother when he died.

"Ally," my mom called. I turned away from the mirror, my hand dropped to my side. "It's time," she said.

I read the time on my phone.

12:00 am.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," my dad congratulated from behind my mother.

My necklace turned cold.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

_**Alright, I didn't feel that it was fair to just give you a "prologue" of only six hundred words. And I am glad I did get encouraging reviews. And trust me, the relationship between Austin and Ally will go nice and realistically slow, but not slow where you'll get bored. Trust me. Okay, to the story. Enjoy!**_

**•••**

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked after I had just received the information behind the story of our necklaces.

My mother stroked my hair, letting out a small chuckle. I could feel the warmth of her breath tickle the back of my neck.

"Don't worry, whoever it is will love you," she said. The expression of her voice sounded certain, calming me down a bit.

"What if I don't love him?"

Her breath hitched, but I didn't know what it meant back then.

She hesitated. "You will," she reassured, starting to put my hair in a French braid. "You have to be open minded," she said.

I huffed. "But mommy," I whined. "Boys have cooties."

"Well, technically, " she started, "it could be a girl, just like your aunts on daddy's side." She wrapped the hair tie around the end of my braid.

The idea confused me. In the pit of my stomach, I didn't think I could have a love for a girl. I was afraid that if I said it out loud, my mom's breath would cut off again.

"Allyson," she turned me around and stroke my cheek. "I know you're too young for this, but love is the greatest thing in this world. It always has been."

I let out a small sigh, nuzzling my cheek in my mother's comforting hand. "But I only love you and daddy. How could I love someone that's not in my family?"

She chuckled again, making me relieved that I didn't ask another bad question. "You love your friends, right?"

I looked around my room, in thought. "Love is confusing," I finally answered.

My mother smiled. "It's only the beginning for you," she said.

•••

My chest felt cold. At that second I knew what it meant. I knew it was coming. I've been waiting for half a year, since I turned eighteen.

On my eighteenth birthday, my necklace didn't gain a temperature because my soulmate didn't turn eighteen yet. But, in my sleep, it changed. When I woke up, I knew. My partner was finally of age.

"Morning, Austin," my dad greeted me. I smelt the pancakes from the stove as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, son," my mom smiled.

I lifted the necklace off my chest, showing my parents the symbol. "It's cold," I smirked.

In the midst of my mom flipping a pancake, she dropped the spatula, while my dad spit out his coffee, making the sport's section of the newspaper that he held turn soggy.

On my eighteenth birthday, approximately six months ago, my parents did their best to cheer me up when my necklace didn't change temperature. I didn't mind it that much. Our health teachers warned us that boys usually had to wait if their partner was a girl.

_"Girls are usually younger than their partners,"_ they said._ "You have to be patient if the temperature doesn't change right away,"_ they burned into our brains year after year.

So, just like I guessed, my other half was most likely a girl.

"Son, I'm so proud," my dad gave an approving nod. "Good luck," he stood up, shaking my hand firmly.

My mother ran up to me, and began squeezing the life out of me. "Oh, my little Austin," I could hear her voice starting to shake as her grip started to tremble.

"Mom," I laughed under her embrace. "Don't cry, I'm eighteen. I've been waiting for this," I reminded her.

She let go and began to wipe the tears from her face. "Oh, I know, I know, it's just," she shook her head and took a step back, and wrapped her arms around my father's waist, while his arm found it's way around my mom's shoulder. "It's cold," she whispered. "I was hoping it would be warm."

Together, my parents' symbol is a cloud. Stupid, I know. But it inspired them to open up a mattress shop at the mall with mattresses "softer than a cloud." Plus, I get really comfortable mattresses so I can't complain. Their birthdays are two days apart, my mom being older. It's rare for a girl in a heterosexual relationship to be older than the man, but, as all relationships do, they worked out anyway.

When their necklaces gained temperature, they turned warm right away. They lived in the same city. Only the luckiest people get that option, unlike me. I, on the other hand, was actually hoping it would turn cold, giving me the option to travel. The journey is always better than the destination.

I ran upstairs and started packing. Dez climbed through the window.

"Hey, buddy!" He awkwardly ran up to me with a goofy smile plastered on his freckled face. "I'm gonna miss you," his smile quickly changed to a frown as he began to hug me.

I chuckled as I patted his back. "Hey, you already found your soulmate last year. It's my turn," I laughed.

Dez's symbol was half a rainbow. It was pretty ironic, because all of our symbols were either silver or gold, so the rainbow looked pretty dull. He left two months after his eighteenth birthday, and came back with Carrie who lived in California, all the way across the country. They plan to get married after college.

"Carry says good luck," he said before he let go of our hug. "I'm gonna miss hugging you," he pouted as he started to help me pack my luggage.

"I'll be back before you know it," I rolled my eyes. He climbed on my bed and sat on the luggage as I tried to zip it.

"Good luck, really," Dez said in a more serious tone. "I'm sure you'll end up with someone great."

I smiled. "Thanks. Who do you think it's gonna be?"

"I bet it's gonna be a guy," he said in a matter off fact tone.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders and hopped off my bed before he headed to the window. "I don't know, but if it's a guy then he'll be really smart. And if it's a girl she'll be hot."

I watched him climb out the window and stand on a random tree branch.

"See ya soon," he waved off as he hopped from the branch.

I took a deep breath. "Soon," I repeated

•••

"Ally, you're so lucky!" Trish barged into my room. "Your mom let me in," she added quickly before talking again. "I wonder if mine will change temperature when I turn eighteen.. I mean it's only four months away! Will she be smart? Maybe he'll be so handsome. What if they're ugly? What if they think I'm ugly?"

"Take a breath," I smiled as I leaped from my bed. She inhaled a large breath and laughed at herself. "And I'm scared, not lucky," I corrected.

"Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" She asked as she gave me a congratulation hug.

"I'm finding my soulmate, not having a baby," I said, letting go of the embrace.

We sat back on my bed and looked out my window from across the room.

"It's a big world out there," she said before turning around to face me and touching my necklace. "It's cold. Where do you plan on going?"

I let out a sigh. "I have no idea."

And I was telling the truth. Should I go west? North? A different country? Possibilities in love are too limitless. And I hated that. But I didn't dare say it out loud, not even to my best friend.

"Ally!"

Trish and I perked up, knowing that voice could only belong to the one and only Kimi; head cheerleader. She had so much spirit, it matched her symbol of half of a golden orange. The color orange radiates warmth and happiness, combining the physical energy and stimulation of red with the cheerfulness of yellow. I remembered because she would always tell us that when we first met her. Trish sometimes found her enthusiasm annoying, but we could all use happiness once in a while.

Trish's symbol was half of a silver suitcase. We're sure that represents her jobs, since she's had a lot.

"It's colder than an ice cube in Antarctica!" Kimi squealed, making me realize she was touching my symbol.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'll have to wear a turtle neck until I find my partner," I joked.

"Ew," Trish snarled. "Don't even joke about turtlenecks. No matter how far away you are, I will hitchhike all the way to you just to burn the turtleneck in a fire."

Kimi gasped. "Trish! Turtlenecks are what makes our necks warm in the winter!" She defended the clothing.

As they started their arguments, I looked back out the window. I felt my chest tingle, but it wasn't because of my necklace. I felt in underneath my skin, in my heart.

"The diner."

"The what?" Trish and Kimi repeated, ending their pointless argument.

"What?" I asked.

"You said something," Trish said.

"We didn't hear you because Trish was being too loud," Kimi sang happily, earning a glare from Trish.

I sat up and reached for my purse. "I'll be right back," I told them as I rushed out of my room.

"Where do you think she's going?" Trish asked, her face puzzled.

Kimi smiled. "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with l-o-v-e, love," she sighed in content as she plopped backwards on the bed.

••• _(Austin's POV)_

"Welcome to the Melody Diner," a waitress sang as I walked in. "I'm Mandy the manager, have a seat anywhere you want, you'll be waited soon, you handsome blonde!"

I chuckled as i took a seat at the counters. My gaze took a look around the restaurant.

"Welcome to the diner," a waitress sang. "I'm Cassidy, how may I help you?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee," I told her. I looked to my left, and met eyes with a girl who said the same exact thing as I did.

"Two coffees comin' on up!" The waitress sang as she went back into the kitchen.

"Coffee too, huh?" I asked the girl. I felt a cold atmosphere around us.

She gave me a shy, cute smile and nodded. "Yeah," she answered, almost inaudibly.

I couldn't help but ask. "Is your necklace cold, too?"

Her eyes widened. "Too?" She asked. "You too?"

The waitress came with two hot cups of coffee. "I'll let you two decide what you're going to get," she sang. "I'll be back, fast like a jet!"

"Those lyrics were so bad," I whispered over to the shy girl, making her laugh. The sound that came out of her surprised me. "You have a cute laugh," I blurted out.

The look in her eyes changed from humor to surprised. She looked around to make sure no one heard, and luckily no one did. I couldn't say something like that to someone other than my partner.

"Sorry," I apologized, and her eyes seemed to calm down as she took a sip of her coffee. "You like black coffee?" I mocked a disgusted face, making her laugh once again.

She set down the cup and nodded. "I'm not sure why I came here," she said. "I only get plain coffee here."

"I get coffee here, too, but not plain," I chuckled. "So, are you looking for a sign to start traveling?" I asked. "Or are you already traveling?"

"A sign," she answered. "But I don't understand why I came here. How would there be a sign here? In an empty diner?"

I looked around. It was empty, no signs to be found. My neck snapped back to the girl, startling her. "Maybe I'm your sign!"

She titled her head. "How would a person be my sign?" She asked, bewildered. And together, our eyes grew wide. "Could we travel together to find both of our partners!" It was more of a statement than a question, but I didn't mind.

"This is great! That probably means our partners are near each other," I basically shouted, catching the attention of a few waiters. I could feel myself getting even more excited by the second.

Her smile suddenly faded. Seeing that, mine faded as well. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked down. "Probably," said said. "They probably are near each other, but we're not certain. And I don't know how long I can last without going crazy because of how cold my necklace is."

"We won't know unless we try," I gave her a comforting smile. "And if they're not, I promise I'll stay with you and keep you company until we find your soulmate," I said.

She smiled. "You don't even know my name," she said.

She was right.. I didn't. How could I have made such a promise when I had no idea who this random stranger was?

"I'm Ally," she said.

"Austin," I told her as we shook hands. "You're hands are cold," I chuckled.

"I've been holding my symbol," she chuckled, her cheeks turning red out of embarrassment. I looked at them longer than I should have, making her say something else to fill the silence. "So, when and where should we start traveling?"

I looked back up at her eyes. "Well," I lifted my arm and randomly landed my index finger on the kids' menu that laid on the counter in front of us.

We leaned over, our heads less of an inch away to see what my finger landed on.

"Crazy croissant," we read out loud. We turned to look at each other. And at that second, I knew, somehow, we were thinking the same exact thing, confirming that we were indeed each other's sign. The thing that would start our crazy, love-filled adventure to take place. I mean, why else would they serve a croissant at a diner on a childrens' menu?

"France."

**•••**

**_Just reminding you this will be Auslly, so don't be scared! And I am still not sure if I should continue. Please review and tell me your honest opinion! _**


End file.
